Take Me In
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: When Katie almost gets mugged and a homeless stranger named Travis saves her, she pays him back by letting him live with her, but things become complicated with sexual tension. AU. Tratie.


Katie POV

I walked down the street towards my apartment. It was relatively quiet for New York City tonight but I kept dragging my feet along. Another boring day in senior year. We had just started in September and it was October right now. I lived in my own apartment since dad worked in the amazon at the moment. He was one of the best Botanists in the world. But he was always away so he finally let me pick my own apartment here in New York where I had lived for a while with him after mom left when I was a baby. But I had my own apartment and everything, it was nice but lonely.I wanted a roommate but I never got around to it. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice a man was running up behind me. I got tackled to the ground and a hand was over my mouth before I could do anything. I scrambled under the guy. He was large and scary. You could smell the alcohol in his breath as he grinned at me.

"Money, little red" he said. I tried to shove him off me as he referred to my auburn hair and petite form.

"I don't have any money on me" I said honestly, I was just walking back from my friend Piper's apartment.

"Well you've gotta give me something" he grinned at me. I felt even more scared than I did before now.

"Like what?" I managed. His hand which didn't have a knife against my throat moved down to my waist.

"You are very pretty" he said. I felt the knife dig into my neck and the blood sliding down my neck slowly. I tried to stay as still as I could as he pressed his thumb into my side harshly. I bit my lip as he dug into my hip. "But I'm not in the mood" he said. His hand pulled back and he took the knife from my throat to throw back and punch me. I felt the pain in my stomach and groaned. He pulled his arm back to punch me again but he was tackled from the side. I sit up and look to see a dirty guy's figure beating up the guy. When the guy who punched me was out cold I looked at the shaggy guy. He had blue eyes and his face was dirty and his hair tangled and long. His clothes were worn and his beard grown.

"Thank you" I said. He glanced at my neck and saw the cut across it where the knife had been. He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Travis" his voice came out deep and smooth. He was cute as it was despite the grime but his voice made the pit of my stomach tingle. I swallowed and felt the sharp pain from the cut.

"I'm Katie- oh god you're hurt!" I noticed the cut on his side bleeding. "We have to get you to a hospital"

"No hospitals" he said. I scoffed.

"You need medical attention" I said. He just looked at me and glanced back at my neck with a small nod as to say 'and you don't?'.

"I said no hospitals" he grunted. I took a deep breath, dad taught me all about medicinal herbs and plants when we lived together, I could help him.

"Come with me" I decided and started walking. He didn't say anything but followed me. He walked next to me. We walked in silence along the strangely quiet streets, only a few cars and taxis roamed around. We got to my apartment building which was a large and cute place. I went inside and towards the nice lobby where I walked towards the elevator and went up to my penthouse. I had the whole floor to myself because dad splurged. Travis looked around and I set my keys on the counter and walked on the hard dark oak that I loved. I could see the city pretty well from my apartment, large windows and a tall building equals a nice view. I went towards the main bathroom and grabbed some stuff then to my stairs where I got to the top of the building onto the roof and to my little garden I got to keep.

"You live here?" he asked as I pushed him onto a seat. I nodded.

"I grew up in an apartment that was studio" he said. I smiled.

"Lift" I said and he lifted his shirt on the side and I got a view of his muscular build. I tried not to admire it as I cleaned it up and put a bandage over it. He pulled his ratty shirt down and I sat across from him. "Do you want to live here?" I asked. He looked at me in surprise.

"Here, with you?" he asked. I nodded.

"I live alone and I want a roommate but never got around to it and I just trust you" I said.

"You really shouldn't" he said.

"But I do" I smiled.

"I don't have a job" he said.

"Fine with me"

"I don't have any money"

"Okay"

"Fine" he agreed. I smiled.

"Good, I can show you your room, do you have stuff you need to get?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I carry everything with me" he said and I walked him towards his room, which was my guest bedroom. I went into the attached bathroom.

"There's a spare toothbrush and stuff in there" I said.

"Have a lot of people over?" he tried to joke. I shook my head.

"I prepared in case my dad ever came home, but he's not doing that anytime soon, so sleep well"

"Thanks Katie" he said and looked me in the eyes. I smiled.

"Thank you for saving me" I said and walked to my bedroom. I slipped my clothes off and pulled a crop top and shorts on. I yawned and laid in my bed. I could faintly hear the electric buzzing sound of Travis shaving in the other room. I got up and went into the hallway. I walked to the kitchen and looked in my fridge for some food. Alas, nothing, I couldn't sleep, I had been attacked and I didn't know what I should do, I felt safe with Travis here but I didn't know if I should go to the police when he was so firm about not going to a hospital. I sighed and walked into an extra room I used for reading and thinking. I slept in there on an old comfy chair a lot after reading or doing homework, but I didn't get much being a senior. I smiled and went to the window that faced my chair and I looked down at the busy city that I knew so well. I was deep in thought when I heard shuffling and I jumped when I saw Travis at the door. His face cleanly shaven and hair cut shorter. I felt the intense feeling in the pit of my stomach again but so much more right then. He was cute when he was all messy and homeless but he was extremely hot now, his jawline was beautiful and I just wanted to climb him at his tall height.

"Sorry, I was just going to turn off the lights, I thought you went to bed" he said. I felt a smile play at my lips.

"No, but thank you Travis" I smiled and walked past him while turning off the light. He closed the door and I smiled at him.

"Tomorrow we're getting you some clothes, I have some of my dad's old clothes in the other room you can wear those for now" I said.

"Why are you so nice?" he asked.

"I don't know, I owe you"

"Not this much"

"I trust you and it feels right to have you as my roommate, I don't know you that well but you seem like a nice guy, you did knock out a guy who was trying to rob me" I tried to joke but he didn't seem to think it was funny. He nodded though.

"What do you want?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"No one just lets a stranger they find on the street live with them, not without a catch" he said. I felt a sharp little pain in my chest.

"I don't have a catch, I don't know why I asked you to live with me, but I told you, I feel like it makes as much sense as anything else that's fact" I told him. He said nothing and I went into my room and shut the door before he could try and hurt my feelings more. I crawled into my bed and tried to produce body warmth because I couldn't seem to find any warmth.


End file.
